Stealthing is a growing trend in malicious code. Stealthed threats use various techniques to hide their presence on a computer, such as making the software component that they infect or in which they reside invisible to user mode processes. This makes it more difficult to detect (and thus neutralize) stealthed malicious code. Being able to detect and thus counteract stealth threats is clearly desirable. What is needed are methods, systems and computer readable media for detecting stealth threats.